


Spider and the stars

by Goblin_Dusy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Other, spider tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_Dusy/pseuds/Goblin_Dusy
Summary: Spider tw. But Regis and Reader hang out, soon getting a vampire story about the night.
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Spider and the stars

"I see you're more of a night owl I see", Regis leaned on the door frame catching you looking at the start sky. The look you gave seemed lost, yet content. Simply you glanced at Regis a small smile slide to your feature, "Look at you Mr. I don't need much sleep." Regis let out a slight laugh as he moved to your side. "You have a point my dear." Regis wrapped an arm around you, tracing shapes or even perhaps even words on your side. "Are we stuck in words tonight or enjoying the stars?" 

"A mix of both. I find it odd how as people grow, they loose excitement over life. Nature holds such beauty, but now we don't show any awe for it once we are no longer young."  
"Hmm, interesting thought. I'm sure it's simply seeing the same thing over and over. Time numbs us all, we lose interest over many things. Even us vampire, but to be fair, most of us have seen everything.", Regis never thought of you as an idiot at all. If anything he's sure you thought of that already. "Yet the stars hold onto their beauty, don't you think?"  
"Oh of course. And it's better seeing you basked in against their sky." Ending the sentence with a kiss, Regis couldn't help to melt. Especially when he's typically the smooth talker. The kiss was sweet, lips in synch, it was a very loving kiss. Though you broke it apart, wanting to keep it sweet.  
"Can I entertain you with knowledge and facts about the stars, my love?"  
"Of course, I will never say no to an offer such as that."  
The vampire gave you a smile, joy hides his fang's purpose. His face expressive and clear, Regis was so expressive through words and through actions. To which he led you both into a clearing, not too far from home, but good enough to have the sky's eye upon you both. "There's a story among the lesser vampires and it is about how the stars came to be. It's more of a thing to tell children to know, but I think you would enjoy it than some facts."  
You nod, the excitement was clear as you two sat in the grass. Your eyes and smile had a childish glee which will forever lighten Regis's mood. None the less he spoke with age, telling you about the old tale where lesser vampires believe the stars were made by spiders. Obviously you had disgust for those creatures, and Regis found that funny. But this time you heard him out.  
"The story goes as follows: Once the land had been filled with life, kissed by the sun. The night would come by, trapping the land in death's sadden void. Nothing took it home in the night's, no gifts or offers. Until the spiders grew tired of the sun and traded the sun for the night. Soon they made their home in the sky, making that their that they're offering. Their webs were rewarded by the night's tears. The tears, stars, stayed in the webs and soon more came in the night. The bats helped make the moon with the extra tears. The moths danced and helped bring in some flowers. And the frogs sang. Which caused the night to be as beautiful as the day."  
"That's a lovely story.", You meant it full heartily. Leaning your head on your lover's shoulder and flashing him a smile.  
"I thought so too. Believe it or not, but there's more than humans who look at the night sky, but I mean for traveling. Like sailor who use the stars as the form of the map, there are some spiders who do that also."  
"Ugh, what's up with the spiders today?", you jest and the vampire knew that it was interesting. "How do you know that anyways?"  
"Vampires have plenty of time and ink my dear."  
That caused a chuckle at your end, "Should have guessed."  
"Yes, you have. And now that I told you a story, it is bed time. , Regis was joking behind his sarcasm, a trait you relished. Before you could get up, your lover already swooped you up. Taking you to the bed so that the both of you can finally rest. And a free excuse for Regis to cuddle you. You'd be insane to complain to that, so you cuddled into Emiel and soon fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
